<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pros and cons by inklingchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402247">pros and cons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingchild/pseuds/inklingchild'>inklingchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt/No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, sympathetic everyone, text fic, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingchild/pseuds/inklingchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In his hand were two tickets to the documentary on Walt Disney. <br/>In the other hand was his phone, opened up to his contacts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pros and cons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Monday, 3:47pm</span>
</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Hello, Roman, are you free Wednesday afternoon?</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: ughhhh we live in the same apartment don’t u know my schedule already</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Of course I do.  That is why I happen to know that Wednesdays are your days off from working.  There is no set event on any given Wednesday.  That is why I asked, so that I would not interfere with an already made plan, since it is your day off.</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: that is quite flattering</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: I am not sure how, but seeing as I am not an expert on emotions, I will have to take your word for it.</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: That brings me back to my original question: are you free tomorrow afternoon?</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: since you have asked oh so nicely,,, I am free!</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Wonderful.  There is a new documentary out on Walt Disney and I have secured tickets.  Would you like to go?</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: a movie???? On the fabulous walt Disney???????? Of course I would like to go</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Your interest in Disney is, in fact, the reason why I asked in the first place.</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Also, your excess use of punctuation marks is abhorrent.  I do not know why you do that.</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: smhhh</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: always shaming me for texting habits, how dare you</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Is this a joke, or are you actually upset with me?</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: just a joke, calculator man</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wednesday, 12:29pm</span>
</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: I am just confirming our plans to go see the Disney documentary later today?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wednesday, 2:12pm</span>
</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: sorry nerd! Didn’t see ur txt</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: unfortunately, many people have demanded an audience with the prince</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: meaning, I have a meeting that COMPLETELY slipped my mind</p><p><strong>Roman Prince</strong>: maybe patton or virgil would like to join you? Heaven knows it would be embarrassing if you went all on your lonesome</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: Thank you for getting back to me before the documentary began.</p><p><strong>Loganrithm</strong>: I appreciate your suggestion to ask Patton or Virgil to accompany me.  I hope your meeting goes well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Wednesday 2:23pm</span>
</p><p><strong>Lolo!!!!</strong>: Hello, Patton.  I am inquiring as to whether you are free in a few hours around five pm?</p><p><strong>Patton Hart</strong>: hey lolo!!! I think I am :DDD why do you ask?</p><p><strong>Lolo!!!!</strong>: There is a documentary on Walt Disney and I have tickets to go see it in theatres.  I was going with Roman, but he has cancelled.</p><p><strong>Patton Hart</strong>: oh I would love to go!!! But virgil just texted me, somethings up at work, im gonna have to go back in ☹</p><p><strong>Lolo!!!!</strong>: Ah, I see.  I’m assuming Virgil is also busy?</p><p><strong>Patton Hart</strong>: yo this is virgil, id love to come w/, but the freezer just broke, its gonna be a messy day. sorry man</p><p><strong>Patton Hart</strong>: virgil asked me to send you that :D</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>              Logan sat down onto his bed, movie tickets in hand.  His mind felt foggy, though he knew fog existing inside your head is completely impossible.</p><p>              His knowledge and his emotions weren’t exactly coinciding today.</p><p>              He reached over and snagged his notebook that was lying on his pillow.  Flipping it open, he removed the pen from his pocket and began to write.</p><p>              <em>Logic:  Roman is very forgetful.  He doesn’t manage his events very well.  He mentioned having a meeting today last week.  Patton and Virgil are very honest individuals.  Patton values “bonding.” Virgil enjoys documentaries and Disney.  They would not refuse to meet unless something important such as a freezer breaking down occurred.</em></p><p>
  <em>              Emotions: There is something wrong with me.  Every time I reach out, someone cancels at the very last minute.  They then complain about how I never try and befriend anyone.  How can I befriend anyone if my only friends don’t want to spend time with me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Pros:  There is now time for me to complete assignments due next week.  This means a decrease in stress, more free-time to find an additional job to pay for rent and textbooks, and an increase in teachers’ favor (key in requesting recommendation letters).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              Cons:  My chest aches tremendously.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>